Game Starts
Known simply as "Game Starts", players begin the game by selecting one of the 13 Beginnings which change how the player starts their game. Each start can drastically change the equipment, skills, currency, and amount of party members that the player starts out with making the game easier / harder depending on the player's chosen start. Full details on the characters, including both their stats and their equipment can be found on their page, accessed by clicking their name. Starts Wanderer * Starts the player in The Hub with 1,000 Cats, a rag loincloth, and an Unknown quality Iron Club. Starts with 1 in all Stats. * (Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Default) The Wandering Trader * Starts the player in the Trader's Edge with increased relations(75) with the Traders Guild. The player starts with no Cats, but has several Trade Goods in their inventory. Including some Gohan for food and Standard first aid kit. The player starts with 1 in all Stats and is also accompanied by a Pack Bull equipped with a Bull Backpack. * (Playstyle: Trading RPG) (Difficulty: Easy) The Holy Sword * Starts the player in a random town with an Edgewalkers quality Nodachi, and bad relations with both The Holy Nation and the United Cities. Has 100 Cats, a Bounty of 20,000 on them, some basic clothing, and a Standard first aid kit. Nodachi has a cutting damage from 2 to 2.2 (compared to a maximum of 1.8 which can be reached with crafting). * (Playstyle: Wanted Criminal) (Difficulty: Harder) The Cannibal Hunters *Starts with 2 characters in a random cannibal village in the Cannibal Plains with 9 Cats. Both characters will have random basic gear for all slots and no backpacks. The first character will start with 5 in combat stats and a First Aid Kit while the second will have 2 in combat stats and 20 in stealth stats and a First Aid Kit/Splint. The group will start surrounded by a large group of Cannibals with more joining in from nearby buildings. *(Playstyle: Action RPG) (Difficulty: Dodgy) The Hive Exile *Starts out with a single character that is always ''a Hive in the Dreg with 0 Cats. The player always starts out with an empty inventory, no equipment, 1 in all Attributes, 1 in all Skills, and have no cities marked on the map. *(''Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Hard) Son of a Captain * Starts the player in The Hub with no Cats, increased combat Stats, bad relations with The Holy Nation, and great relations with United Cities. Comes equipped with a Leather Shirt, some Samurai Clothpants, a pair of Drifter's Boots, and a Catun quality Katana. As well as some Gohan for food and some Standard first aid kit. * (Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Normal) The Slaves * Starts in the Rebirth with 2 characters as slaves of the Holy Nation. Due to the Holy Nation's hatred of Skeletons, they are the only race not available for this start. The characters will have 1 in all Stats, Dyed Trousers/Dyed Robes and 0 Cats. * (Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Hard) Rock Bottom * Starts out in The Great Desert east of Sho-Battai with a missing left arm. No Cats, food, weapons or clothing, 1 in all Stats, and already Malnourished. This is one of the harder Game Starts. * (Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Very Hard) Empire Citizen * Money: 750 Cats * Spawn: Sho-Battai * (Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Default) Holy Nation Citizen * Money: 200 Cats * Spawn: Bad Teeth or Stack * Faction Relations: The Holy Nation +15 * (Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Default) Guy with a Dog * Starts in Bast with 13 Cats, 1 in all Stats, a Basic First Aid Kit, and an Unknown quality Iron Club. Is also accompanied by a baby Mountain Dog. The dog has a 45-55 in all combat Stats, however due to the penalties from being a baby its Stats often end up in the negative at the beginning. Over time the dog will age and the penalty will lessen, and eventually become a bonus. . * (Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Normal) 'The Freedom Seekers' * Starts the player with six other characters in a Waystation, a few Building Materials, several Wooden Backpacks, some Wheatstraw, and 4,000 Cats. Five of the members have a 1 in all Stats, the remaining character among them is an "Old Soldier" who has a Bounty of 20,000 on them, with higher combat Stats. Also starts the game with the Storm House, Storage: Wheatstraw, and Wheat Farm already researched. * (Playstyle: Real-Time Strategy) (Difficulty: Easy / Hard Combination) Nobodies * Starts with 5 other characters in a random town with no Cats. Each character has 1 in all Stats, two Basic First Aid Kit, and an Unknown quality Iron Club. * (Playstyle: RPG) (Difficulty: Easy) Trivia * The Guy With a Dog start seems to be a reference to the Fallout series (the player could obtain a pet called Dogmeat in Fallout 1,2,3 and 4). It could also be a reference to "A boy and his dog" a 1975 postapocaliptic indie movie. Or "Mad Max 2" (aka The Road Warrior) from 1981. Since "A boy and his dog" together with "Mad Max 2" inspired the creation of Fallout's Dogmeat the reference is hard to trace. * The Beginning "Son of a Captain" used to be called "The Retired Captain". Category:Guides